Pearls
by Darth Avery
Summary: Angela gets ready for her first date with Dwight. Yep, that's pretty much it. But trust me, really sweet, Dwangela fluff. Enjoy!


**Pearls**

_A.N. - I'm pretty sure everyone now knows how much I love Angela and Dwight (and hate Phyllis! I'm sorry, she bugs me.) so I'm writing another Dwangela. This is early season 2, when she confesses her one weakness right before a first date with Dwight. Also, I own nothing._

Friday's are always good days for Angela Martin. Especially since she started working with Oscar and Kevin. Any time away from them is good. As a matter of fact, any time away from anyone in the office was a good thing. Except for someone new in her life.

Until the occurance in the elevator, she'd never really got to know Mr. Schrute. He always tried to take her job of safety officer, and seemed quite prideful of himself. Being a good woman and not associating with the seven deadly sins, she tried to steer clear of him. However, the elevator broke and it was him and herself, alone, riding up the elevator. He said someone would have to fix the stuck elevator eventually, and she agreed. Eventually conversation started and she got a bit comfortable. He told her he'd always seen her and loved her professionalism in her job. A smile crossed her face and she complimented them back. That day, when they were alone in the parking lot, he asked her to dinner on Friday. She gladly agreed, and he would pick her up at seven.

Angela sat at her mirror and gazed at herself. The mirror had a secret drawer behind it, where Angela kept her prized posessions. She tried to look a little flirty for once, but not whorish. Her light purple scoopneck top showed some neck, and black dress pants were always good. She made sure to wear heels, considering she was a deal shorter than her date. Her hair was straight, as it was at work that day.

However, dates were special occasions. They required special jewelry. She reached behind the middor and pulled out a large jewelry box. The lid was quite dusty, it had been awhile since her last special occasion, but inside was a large collection of pearls. Necklaces, bracelets, earrings, real ones and fake ones, the contents gave off this bright pearlescent sheen.

Reaching her hands in, ever so daintily, she pulled out a short strand. They were real, passed down from her grandmother, the whitest in the box. She didn't know why exactly she loved pearls so much. Maybe it was the archetypal symbolism of them. The image of pearls brought up images of white, which means purity, unconditional love, and pearls mean wisdom and purity. A pearl in the shell meant hidden beauty, and compared to that hussy Pam, she was nowhere near as pretty as her. Pam wore button down shirts that showed hints of clevage, Angela wore turtlenecks, and only showed herself to certain people.

She took her small fingers and rummaged through the box. pulling out necklaces and rings, bracelets and earrings, even the occasional broach. She looked at one specific ring. It was a silver ring, passed down from generation to generation in the Martin family. On the ring was, in place of a diamond, a pearl, a large one, It was beautifuly preserved and was definatly the favorite in Angela's collection. She slipped it onto her finger, and imagined Dwight.

She quickly pictured a wedding day. He was in a tuxedo, appearing dashing and galiant, while she walked down the aisle, in winter white, her neck draped with pearls. It was a quick thought, soon inturrupted by the meowing of her cat. She looked back, the fluffy white cat was sitting on her bed, paws tucked underneath mounts of fur, amber eyes looking into Angela's.

She turned back to the mirror and looked at herself, "Your chance is now, Angela." She told herself, unhooking the clasp of the inherited pearl strand and hooking it behind her neck. She caught a glimpse of the ring in the mirror, and it looked amazing on her dainty fingers and pale complexion. Her eyes opened wide as she stared back, the reflection taming her constant inner mocking. She looked beautiful, graceful almost. Like this was redemption for all the high school dances she didn't go to, all the boys she rejected, all the drunken moves made on her in college that she'd ruthelessly denied.

She felt something special about Dwight, or else she wouldn't have said yes. He was a protector, a dominant figure, brave, strong, persuasive, and not afraid of what others thought. When the doorbell rung, a shock went down Angela's spine. She checked herself one last time and hurried to the door. Opening, she saw Dwight standing there, a few freesia blossoms in his hand, wrapped in white tissue paper. His free hand was rubbing the back of his neck, and his knees were shaking. She gave a quick smirk as he looked down at her, "Hello Dwight." She said, her voice calm and cool.

"Hello Angela." He stood there, seemingly not noticing the flowers. "Oh, here." He handed them to her, and she smiled. She took in the faint floral scent for a moment, her perfume smelled like jasmine, and the scents blended perfectly.

"Thank you, Dwight." She took them in her left arm, and held them close to her chest. "Would you like to come in for a moment?" She stepped out of the doorway, and he quickly stepped in. She held the flowers in the same hand she was wearing her ring. She closed her eyes and imagined the wedding again. Than, returning to the real world, she looked at her necklace, and shut the door behind her without looking.

_Aww, loverly. Actually I want the reviewers to help me. I want you to help pick my next story. Here are what I've got in mind. _

_1) Dwim shenanigans. Nothing serious._

_2) Pam and Jim suffered a harsh breakup, and tries to cope at Poor Richards. Dwight is there, and Pam tries to return the favor in a way only a drunk could._

_3) When women have troubles, ice cream normally makes them feel better. It only makes Angela feel worse. _

_4) What if everyone's favorite officeites were in the 60's. Faced with drugs, hippies, and the draft, how will everyone survive? Well Creed with just be Creed, but what about everyone else. (This one will feature not all characters. Mostly my favorites. Basically, Dwight, Angela, Jim, Pam, Kelly, Toby, Andy, and perhaps Michael.)_

_Give your opinion plz, it's definatly valued. _


End file.
